


An ordinary life

by milkytheholy1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers maybe?, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Peter/Pietro Maximoff x GN Reader.Based on the events of episode 6 of Wanda Vision, not really any major spoilers. Enjoy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Peter Maximoff x reader, Peter Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148
Collections: All my favorite Pietro x reader, Marvel





	1. Welcome to Westview!

You don't remember much from outside Westview, your memory hazy over the last couple of days. You walked around your house, foot hitting the edge of a coffee table you swore wasn't there yesterday. Your mind buzzing with the thought that something was different, that or the coffee still in your system from last night.

You had laid awake that night, brain too active to sleep. Too many questions running around your mind:  _ where am I? Why can't I remember anything before this? _ Anytime you thought you were close to discovering the answer your mind shut off and your eyes closed; off into dreamland.

Libraries didn't help, you had found all the books were empty. Each page blank like your mind, it looked like finding answers was going to be harder than you had originally thought. You'd walk around town, politely greeting the people you only knew as strangers, your expressions a carbon copy of their own.

Somedays the town felt awfully quiet, barely anyone around, the next it was buzzing with life. You couldn't help but think that what you were living was a lie, something that only occurred in a dream; or a nightmare depending on your stance. With days easily blending together, you had trouble keeping track of which day was what. The ever-looming presence hanging over your shoulder that something in Westview felt odd.

You soon came to realise that your mind wasn't your own anymore, brief moments of another life would flash behind your eyes; sparking something that seemed too real to be another illusion. It seemed as though when your brain went to moments of panic and fear the memories would come back, but soon you felt a warming presence snap you back. A fake smile would be plastered onto your face, your hands busying themselves with some chores. 

One day in Westview felt like a decade had gone by, each morning waking up only to look and feel completely different. Waking up one morning you felt a pain in your head, feelings of anger, guilt and grief flooding your mind. Swaying to your feet, you went about your daily life: getting dressed, cleaning a little and planning the grocery list. It all felt so mundane, so...standard.

Grabbing the keys to the door, you left your perfectly decorated home and strolled into town for a few groceries. The centre of the town was usually sparse, every-so-often a couple walking past with bright grins on their faces and hands interlocked. Walking past a park, you took a break to just stare at it. The swings swayed gently in the wind, the slide shining under the sun;  _ but where were the children? _ Your brain nagged.

Come to think of it, you hadn't seen any children around Westview what-so-ever. Not a single kid, well except for Billy and Tommy. Shaking your head, your feet continued to walk as though they had a mind of their own. The grocery store, like usual, wasn't that busy. You had noticed the Halloween decorations at the front, bowls of candy laying beside the entrance and on each edge of the tills. Of course, how could you forget! Halloween was right around the corner, which felt weird considering the leaves haven't dropped from the trees yet. 

But, alas, you zoomed around the shop making sure to pick up a few bags of sweets for the trick or treaters.  _ Why am I doing this if there are no kids? _ Your mind questioned. Standing at the till you packed away your groceries, the cashier gave you a hearty smile "Ah, I see you're all set for Halloween."

You laughed along with her "Yep, silly me I almost forgot. Wouldn't want the children to be disappointed, right?" She continued to scan the last of the food, awaiting the cash payment "Of course not, everything we do is for the children." she mused. Your mind began racing again, thoughts of the missing children eating away at your insides. Leaning in closer to the cashier as you paid, you took a quick glance around you "Hey, have you noticed the...lack of children in Westview."

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about." she continued to smile, counting the money you gave her. You shifted your gaze back to her, studying her slow movements. "You mean to tell me you've never noticed the lack of kids in this town? C'mon the playground is always empty!" She stared at you, something in her eyes giving you a warning. She offered you the receipt, however pulling it out of her tight grasp was another issue.

"Everything we do, we do for the children." she repeated menace in her eyes. Quickly letting go of the receipt, sending you back a few steps, you grabbed your bags and left; giving her a quick once over. "What is up with the people in this town," you muttered under your breath. Walking back into the main square, you thought you heard the light laughter of your neighbour: Wanda. 

Looking away from the immaculate pavement, you saw her two children, Billy and Tommy, running around on the luscious, green grass. A few meters away from them stood Wanda and...some other guy? You knew what Vision looked like and that was no Vision. This charming man had hair as silver as the metal of your car, his baggy shirt nearly engulfed him.

Wanda looked away from her brother, her mind questioning his authenticity. She soon noticed you standing there, staring at them, a smile adorned her lips "Hey neighbour!" she called. Casting your gaze away from the terribly attractive man, you walked up to Wanda lugging the bags in your hands.

"Hey, you guys look like you're having fun." you cheered, watching as the boys continued to run around. "Yeah well, they're energetic like their Uncle Pete." the man teased, earning a sigh from Wanda. Turning to you he stuck out his hand, manoeuvring your shopping bags you returned the gesture "I don't believe we've met? I'm Pietro."

"(Y/N)," you greeted, "I'm Wanda's neighbour." He smiled at that, a look of shock hinted in his eyes " _ Really _ ? Well Wanda, you never told me you had such a hot neighbour." you flushed at his comment, brain teasing you by constantly repeating his words. You let out a nervous laugh, begging your cheeks not to burn bright red. Wanda swatted her brother's arm, "Sorry about him, he's having trouble adjusting to life here." she smiled, shoving him slightly.

"Oh, you're new here?" you asked, suddenly curious. He looked to Wanda for a brief moment before answering "Yep! Showed up the other day. Never been to a town like Westview before."

"Right? Everything here is so...perfect." you joked, although you knew what you were saying was true. Wanda quickly stepped in, recognising the look of familiarity in your eyes "Yes well, we're very lucky to have found a town so perfect, huh?" you nodded in agreement. Swaying the bags in your hands, you made a move to leave the family to their own devices "Well, I best be going. The shoppings not going to put away itself." you laughed.

"Well not if your Wanda," Pietro joked, Wanda again swatted his arm. Shaking the comment off you bid them farewell and marched back to your home. 

You couldn't shake the thought of a greater looming presence over the suburban town of Westview. Waking up the next day only led to more questions:  _ Why were there pumpkins in my house? When did I decorate the front garden? How did the trees suddenly lose all their leaves? _

You felt as though your thoughts from the previous day had been monitored, how else could you explain the sudden fixes. Filling the kettle that morning felt eerie, truth be told the whole neighbourhood felt eerie. Looking out of your kitchen window, which reflected the front garden, you saw the Maximoff brother with his two nephews chasing each other on the grass. Chuckling to yourself, you couldn't help but think that there was something oddly familiar about the man. 

Deciding that you needed to get ready for trick-or-treating, you dashed upstairs to your wardrobe.  _ Hang on, I don't have a costume, I didn't have time to get one. Well, what am I meant to dress up as now! _ Pulling open the white doors, you stuck your head into the abundance of clothes.  _ C'mon, c'mon there's gotta be something I...could...wear. _

Your brain trailed off as you pulled out a blue and yellow suit, "Shit." you whispered in awe.  _ When did I get this? _ Modelling the fabric in the mirror, you were finally able to see some of the smaller details. The suit itself looked like some form of a bathing costume, the neckline a dark navy blue, while the rest of the suit was almost a fluorescent yellow. Tracing your fingertip over the  _ ' _ X' that was sewn into the fabric around your chest, almost like a logo or emblem. 

You remember promising to go trick-or-treating with the Visions, since you had no immediate family of your own; that you knew of. Rapping your knuckle against the door, you heard a fair bit of commotion coming from inside the household.

"I'LL GET IT!" you recognised that as Pietro's voice. In seconds the door swung open revealing his dishevelled appearance, possibly from playing with the boys moments ago. His eyes traced over your form, a small smile taking place on his face "Well, whatta we have here?" he mused, now leaning against the door frame. "Like it?" you teased, twirling around, Pietro let out a low growl; something about this felt welcoming to you.

Wanda appeared at the door moments later, her eyes swiftly going over you outfit "Oh, you look absolutely fabulous (Y/N)!" You smiled at her, finally being allowed to walk further into the house "Your costume looks amazing too! Let me guess...are you a witch?" 

"What? No! I'm a Sokovian sorcerer." she laughed, wiggling her fingers for added effect. Pietro, Billy and Tommy stood beside you all in awe at her costume "Wow, that is so-" Pietro started.

"Rad!" Tommy raved. However, he quickly changed his words after his uncle spoke: "-Lame." 

Wanda looked almost deflated at the lacklustre response "Well, I think it's pretty cool Wanda." you smiled, Wanda breathed out a breath of relief. Placing her hands on your shoulder she pulled you close to her in an almost embrace "See, at least someone here has taste." Pietro stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation. 

Placing her hands on her hips, she sent a judging glance to her brother "You don't even have a costume," With a puff of his chest, Pietro grabbed Tommy's hand and they dashed out of the house. Seconds later they were back wearing costumes, Pietro had a shit-eating smile on his cheeks. Wanda heaved out a strangled breath, observing his costume your cheeks blossomed pink when he winked in your direction.

"W-what are you supposed to be a-anyway?" you stuttered out, cursing yourself for being flustered so easily by him. He waved his hands around his outfit, obviously posing to make his muscles bigger, "Can't you tell? I'm a runner." Walking up to you in a swift manner, he once again trailed his eyes along your form "And we never did find out what you were meant to be?" 

Your brain faltered, what were you meant to be? The bright colours of the suit seemed fictional, as though from a superhero comic. "I'm a-" You turned to Wanda, her eyes daring to stare at you, her fingers twisting with nerves. The world around you felt as though it had stopped running, just stationary enough for this moment to become awkward, scary even. Pietro continued to gaze into your eyes, probably awaiting an answer, but you couldn't help but think he was searching for more. 

"I'm a...gymnast." the room seemed to flood with life at your submission, Pietro pulled away from you seemingly satisfied with your answer. Turning your head back to Wanda, you saw an empty space, but the red cloth of her cape seemed to fade out of the front door. Pietro grabbed Tommy's and Billy's hand "How about you let Uncle P maximise your candy acquisition, huh?" The boys cheered in unison, practically bouncing on the balls of their feet "Yeah!"

With a wink from Pietro, all three were gone within a flash. You giggled to yourself and quickly joined them, but one thing was playing around in your mind: 

_ I know him. _


	2. All-new Halloween spectacular

While your grasp on time and the science surrounding it wasn't that deep, you liked to think you knew enough about how reality should work. Emphasis on  _ should _ . Your time spent in Westview varied from moment to moment, each minute either lasting what felt like days or gone in a flash. Take today, for example, it had felt like only mere moments since you had last saw Wanda and her family leaving the house to go trick or treating, so why don't you remember going yourself?

It felt as though your mind was on co-pilot, mindlessly performing tasks while your consciousness took a backseat. When you finally felt like you had both hands on the wheel, or one at the very least, it was a lot darker now. You were stood in the middle of the town, surrounded by hay bails and families dress to the nigh. Surveying the scene with a scratch to your head, you walked deeper into the spooky event. 

Finally seeing a familiar pair, you slowly walked up behind Wanda and Pietro. "How'd you even do all this?" Pietro questioned, leaning closer to Wanda. Her face saddened, a mixture of fear and confusion consuming her thoughts,  _ what did he mean? How did she do what? _ You hadn't made a move to announce yourself to them yet, instead, you stayed back and tried to listen in. Moving closer to a drink stand conveniently nearby, you kept your ear to the ground for any information.

"Hey, I'm not some stranger and I'm not your husband." he stalled for a moment, just staring at her with sympathy in his eyes "You can talk to me." Was this morally right to listen in, to invade their privacy? Although what privacy was there in Westview, it seemed as though everyone knew something about someone. A child ran passed you, his shoulder bumping into your side, he gave you a quick smile and a brief "Sorry." before dashing off to his parents. 

Your eyes widened as you observed him fall into the embrace of his mother's arms, one day there were only two children,  _ Wanda's children, _ now there's a whole town full? Where did they come from? Why now? The conversation between Pietro and Wanda was long forgotten, much too eager to get to the bottom of this sunny-sided town. Making a move to leave the town centre, you failed to notice the trained gaze of a certain speedster following your movements. 

Going back to the library, which you had already considered a lost cause, you gave a nod to the librarian and persued the books. The sweet tune of Soft Cell's  _ 'Tainted Love' _ stuttering out of her crappy radio. Your fingers traced the delicate edges of each cover, barely any dust stuck to your skin. 

_ History of Westview _

_ That's a joke _ you mused, knowing the pages would be blank like last time. Pushing the book back into its proper place, you allowed yourself to become distracted. 

"BOO!" 

You screamed harder than you can ever remember. Clamping a hand over your mouth, your eyes darted to the presence next to you. Pietro's smile widened at the shaken look in your eyes, his body heavily leaning against the wooden shelves as to not fall to the floor in hysterics. 

"You should have seen your face!" he bellowed, now holding an arm around his stomach. Your face twisted from fear to annoyance, swatting him on the arm you heaved out a sigh "Pietro Maximoff I can't believe you just did that!" He had finally stopped laughing, a teasing smirk taking its place, "And what're you gonna do about it?" he questioned, now invading your personal bubble.

Why did this feel oddly familiar? Like events like this happen all the time? You swore you've never met this man if your life, not even knowing that Wanda had a twin brother in the first place. Stepping away from him flustered, you paced yourself to the entrance ready to put this nightmare of a day behind you. "Hey, wait up!" Pietro called quickly zooming up next to you, you casted him a quick glare but refused to speak.

"Oh c'mon, you're seriously giving me the silent treatment for that? It's Halloween,  _ trick or treat _ ," he emphasised. Huffing, you continued your march outside your feet taking you back to the centre of town. Pietro was by your side still, rambling a mile a minute, although you were somehow able to block it out; something you thought would take years of practice. The night, albeit fast, was fun you had to admit, the children's laughter, the funky music and silly costumes; what more could you want from Halloween?

"There you two are, where were you guys?" Wanda asked, still sitting where you had last saw the Maximoff twins together. Approaching her sweetly you went to open your mouth "I was-"

"Ah c'mon sis, doesn't matter that much. Just hanging out, you know, getting to know our new neighbour." Pietro joked, bashing his elbow against your arm. You sent him a confused look "I'm not ne-"

"Shhhhhh," he prompted, pushing his finger against your lips effectively silencing you. Shoving his arm away, you looked back to Wanda silently apologising to her for his behaviour. Noting the lack of Maximoff children, your mind began to race "Oh, Billy and Tommy are just playing with their powe- new friends." Wanda quickly corrected herself.  _ Powers _ , she was going to say powers. You weren't dumb, no matter how simple-minded you felt in this town it was impossible to ignore; especially when a certain silver-haired moron zips around the place like the Devil's after him.

"They must make friends fast then, huh?" you probed, watching as Wanda shifted her gaze back to you "Excuse me?" she croaked. You shrugged your shoulders, answering nonchalantly "Oh nothing, it's just...where did all these children come from? One day the towns empty, the next there are little adults running around. Strange, no?" Wanda's glare hardened, her mouth forming a slit "(Y/N), what're you implying?" 

Pietro put his arm out in front of you, putting distance between you and Wanda. "C'mon Wanda, she didn't mean it," he said, for once seemingly a little scared. Before she could reply, Billy and Tommy came racing to a stop in front of your small group "MOM!" Billy shouted, his face contorting in pain. "What? What is it, Billy?" she urged, his panic enthusing into her bloodstream, "I hear dad in my head. He's in trouble." 

"Where is he? Where's your dad?" Wanda marvelled, her tone empty, lacking any sort of emotion. Like Pietro and Tommy, you stood there watching the scene transpire; the stakes felt high but you had no clue why. What sort of trouble was Vision in? And more importantly, why could Billy feel it in his head? Pietro shuffled beside you, his manner changing from panicked to relaxed in less than a second.

"Hey, don't sweat it, sis. It's not like your dead husband can die twice."

Dead? What did he mean dead husband? Your head bounced from him to Wanda, gauging her reaction. There it was again, the moment where time seemed to slow or just stop altogether. Your mind was on a hard pause, your conscious gone and replaced by a machine, you felt your limbs go slack; it was a miracle that you were still standing. The first time you had felt this you had tried to fight it, only realising it was a losing battle. The last few times that time stopped, you swore you could still hear voices, maybe they were from the people around you, maybe they were memories. 

_ "(Y/N), we're doing everything we can but with no information or evidence as to where he went, we simply cannot try it. This plan of yours is too risky and I will not let any students get harmed because of your desires." _

_ "But we have to get him back, we can't just leave him there!" _

_ "The professors right, (Y/N). We don't even know where 'there' is. Look, I'm doing everything I can-" _

_ "And it's not enough Hank!" _

_ "Enough! (Y/N) leave the lab and go back to your dorm or outside, just anywhere that isn't here. Until you control your emotions you're not welcome here, do you understand me?" _

_ "Yes, professor." _

And just like that, you're back in Westview, everything seems the same. The children are laughing, streamers are lining the streets, music is blasting out from the speakers. Yep, everything was perfect. Turning to your side, Pietro is beside you his chest heaving slightly but it wasn't too noticeable. Studying his face you squinted at the forming bruise outlining his chin "Hey, what's that?" you asked, your fingers itching to poke it. Grabbing your hand with lighting fast reflexes, Pietro pulled away from you "It's nothing." he mumbled, his eyes watching Wanda with a frown.

Speaking of Wanda, she turned to you, both hands against Tommy and Billy's head; her fingers stroking their hair. With a cheery smile, she tilted her head  _ "So...Who wants to go to the circus?" _


	3. Breaking the fourth wall

_ "Oh, well, you know, life here is just so fun. I mean, take today, for example, I woke up and didn't feel the deferential feeling of dreed, so that was nice. Then I had some breakfast, nothing wrong there. Although, I will admit that things have felt a little...odd recently." _

Slouching on your couch with a bowl of cereal in your hands felt like a comfort you never knew you needed until now. The television was playing loudly, keeping your attention to the one-note characters idly chit-chatting on the screen. Slowly growing bored with the repetitive nature of the show, you reached out for the remote watching as it constantly shifted forms. 

Your eyes widened as more furniture started shifting and forming into something old, "Wmhuts hampening?" you mumbled out, mouth stuffed full of cereal. Pulling yourself up and into the kitchen to dispose of your dishes, you marched back into your living room to find a 50's style t.v and a 70's plush leather couch. Frowning, you grabbed a hoody and took a visit to your neighbours just to make sure you weren't crazy.

_ "Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that the world we're living in is breaking? They don't teach you that in school! But, if there's one person I know who can fix it, it's Wanda _ ."

Knocking on the door to the Vision residents was always a joy, waiting patiently you twiddled with your thumbs anticipating the door to open. As if by magic, the door swung open, popping your head into the room first, you chuckled when you saw Wanda collapsed on the couch surrounded by her boys. "Morning neighbour, hope you don't mind that I came by?"

"Oh no, I don't mind at alllll," she dragged out, her head rolling on the back of the couch. Billy turned to you, a sad look in his eyes, "Mommy's having a bad day." Walking over to the trio, you plucked the boys from her grasp "Well, why don't we give your mum a break, hey?"

"Oh, (Y/N), are you sure?" Wanda asked springing from her slouched position, you waved your hand dismissively "Of course, a bit of me-time never hurt anybody." you joked. Whispering to the boys to grab some stuff, your eyes roamed Wanda's house taking in the mismatch of furniture, "I see it's happening to you too, huh?"

"What?" she probed, her gaze not leaving the television, you pointed to the fireplace "Your furniture, mines just like it. Thought I was crazy at first, but nope, you're just the exact same." Wanda studied your face, her brows relaxed "Oh, that." she downplayed, "Yeah, I should probably fix it, but honestly, I can't find a reason to care." You studied her for a moment, concern written across your face plain as day.

The boy's hurried footsteps brought you back to reality, seeing their beaming smiles you ruffled their hair "Okay, is that everything?" They shook their heads vigorously "Yep!" Tommy cheered. With a quick wave to Wanda, you left the house to head back to your own. However, a certain gust of wind caught your attention "Kidnapping my nephews now, are you?" Pietro joked. You let out a small chuckle turning back to see him staring at you, hands raised to perch in the pockets of his blue hoody.

"Can't help myself, they're just too cute not to steal." you laughed, the boys swatted away your hands as you went to go in to pinch their cheeks. "Stop it (Y/N), I could run circles around you if I wanted to." Tommy groaned out, evading your attack. "Hey!" Pietro shouted, stomping closer to you "I could run circles around  _ you _ , respect your elders, Billy."

"I'm Tommy."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Pietro mumbled, discretely wrapping an arm around your waist.

_ "Okay, soooo since Halloween me and Pietro may or may not be dating. I'm not rushing into anything yet though, you know? I wanna keep it good for as long as it lasts, he's a good guy; like a really good guy and I don't wanna lose him. Don't tell Pietro I said that." _

"Elders, huh?" you groaned, looking up to him. He smirked back down at you, tugging you impossibly closer to his chest "You know it, baby. And I'm gonna respect you  _ so _ hard."

"Gross," Tommy muttered, looking anywhere but you and Pietro. To make a point, Pietro leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to your lips, making both boys gag in response.

_ "Me and (Y/N)? Yeah, we're sorta of a thing now. Don't ask me how it happened man, cause honestly, I got no idea. But I'll tell you this, the sex...*Chef's kiss*" _

"Okay shows over," you mused pulling away from your boyfriend, a soft pout on his lips. Pietro's arms continued to sort out for you, immediately missing the warmth you provided "Hey how about Uncle Pete helps take care of you too, that would rock right?" he howled, sticking his tongue out of his mouth. Both boys cheered and hollered for their Uncle Pete, practically foaming at the mouth. Leaning closer to your ear, Pietro made sure his breath hit the tips of your ear "And when the kids are away, the adults can play." he hummed.

Your face became slack as a bright red tint rushed over your cheeks, mouth dropping in shock of his boldness. "Is that the sound of children laughing that I hear?" Agnes cackled as she approached you both, a frown emerged on your face and the very mention of her voice. A sense of uneasiness took over you; mind sending you blaring warnings for now reason. 

_ "So I don't like Anges, what's the big deal? People are allowed to not like other people! It's just...she gives me these bad vibes, I don't like it. And has no one ever noticed she like everywhere...all the time? I don't care who you are, that shits creepy." _

"Haha, yeahhh, I'm looking after Billy and Tommy while Wanda has a bit of me-time." Agnes looked almost shocked by your response.

_ "No I'm not mad that (Y/N) got there first, I mean, It's not like I was meant to take the kids or anything. It just makes things more...complicated." _

"Oh well gosh, I hope Wanda's okay. Is there anything I can do to help you guys? Anything at all?" she urged, her hands clasping together with a wide grin on her face. "No, not rea-" Pietro placed his hand over your mouth with rapid speed, his hushed breath at your ear again "(Y/N) think about this, if we let Agnes look after the twins then we could spend more time with each other. Could finally watch that show you were going on about, amongst other things." he hushed out seductively. 

You looked up to him, holding back the laughter when he wiggled his eyebrows trying to be sexy. Looking back over to the twins, you really didn't mind looking after them but an afternoon with Pietro did sound nice. Huffing out a breath you agreed "Well, Agnes, you could look after the twins for Wanda; if you don't mind that is?"

"Not at all (Y/N), I'd be happy to take these rapscallions off of you. Give you two some time alone." she teased. Grabbing the boys by their shoulders she led them back to her house opposite your own, while Pietro dragged you back to yours. The door opened with ease, Pietro immediately clamping his mouth on top of yours as soon as the door shut. A loud moan escaped through your lips at the sudden feeling of his skin pushed against yours. Pulling away breathless, Pietro smiled at you "I know it's kinda early to say but...I think I'm in love with you."

You smiled, you smiled a genuine smile; perhaps for the first time since you arrived in Westview. Not giving you time to react Pietro gravitated back towards your lips, capturing them out of passion and lust but also love. Picking you up by your thighs, Pietro elegantly dropped you onto the couch, earning a loud "Oof." from you.

Straddling your waist his fingers began prodding the skin of your hips, unreleased joy finally bursting out of you in the form of laughter. Grasping your sides in protection, you tried your best to move around but with him sat on you, you wouldn't get very far. "Pete- Pete-" you managed to get out, still struggling against his hands "Peter stop that!" you cried.

Suddenly his fingers stilled, the fabric of your shirt now layed on his hands. His fingers began clutching the skin of your hip, eyes boring into yours. The name had just slipped out so casually, too distracted by his teasing fingers, "Peter?" he questioned. The light within his eyes became brighter, a tight smile making its self known on his face. Your cheeks blossomed pink, stuttering to correct yourself "Pietro! I meant Pietro, sorry." But something felt oddly familiar, as though the name held memories you couldn't access.

_ "I can't believe I called him Peter, he's my boyfriend and I can't even get his name right! But did you see the way he looked at me? He looked sorta happy, relieved that I got his name wrong. I think Peter suits him a lot more than Pietro though, am I wrong in thinking that?" _

Pietro looked down at you, kissing the tip of your nose he sighed, clearly content with life right now. "Peter, huh? I like it."


	4. Childish hijinks

_ "C'moooon, whatta ya say to a run around the mansion one last time?" _

_ "I don't know Peter, I've still got to pack up all this stuff-" _

_ "Oh c'mon, you're like the only person I know who doesn't get sick when I stop now." _

_ "Yeah because I'm the only person who willingly goes on runs with you." _

_ "Pretty please...With a cherry on top?"  _

_ "Uh, fine." _

_ "Yesss! You're not gonna regret this (Y/N)." _

_ "It's a good job I love you." _

Waking up in the warmth of Peter's arms just felt right, in a world where everything felt wrong, being here felt good, justified even. Shifting to rest your head against his chest, your eyes roamed the expanse of his face, dazing at all the hidden features the sunlight brought out. Last night had been important, for many reasons. For one, you both decided that calling Pietro 'Peter' felt more natural and real, number two: the first I love yous, followed by phenomenal sex. 

Casting your gaze to the adjacent blinds, you beamed at the warmth the sun provided. Hearing his light breaths against your skin made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, the scattered clothes on the floor only adding onto last nights memories. Speaking of memories, you felt as though there was something your brain was hiding from you, something that had been unravelling in your subconsciousness since you got here.

Wiggling out of Peter's embrace, you placed your feet onto the plush carpet of your room; enjoying the brief moment of serenity. Grabbing some of your clothing off of the floor, you made an effort to look somewhat decent in your crimpled clothes. Pulling the t-shirt over your head, you felt strong arms wrap around your waist, his cheek pushing into your back "You know you don't have to get up yet?" he mumbled.

Trying your best to pat down the springy nature that was his hair, you smiled at him, "I know, but someones got to see if Wanda's alright." Peter layed back on the bed, his arms crossing over his eyes as he released a heart sigh "Do you think she's been acting strange recently?"

"Recently?" you echoed, now roaming around the room picking up odd bits of laundry, Peter let out a small chuckle "Yeah, yeah I know. It's just... It's all coming apart and I don't know if I'm meant to help her or stay out of her way." You frowned at his saddened tone, opting to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. "Look, it's sweet that you care about your sister, but I'm sure that whatever is happening between Wanda and Vision will fix itself; it always seems to in Westview."

Peter smiled at you, but it didn't feel real more like an illusion of what a real smile should be. Groaning, he began to sit up, the quilt covers resting comfortably around his bare waist "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I always am," you muse, moving away from the bed and out of the door. Peter stared at the door frame, sparks and flashes of reality hijacking his mind. He was aware, he had been for a while, but he was waiting, stalling really. He didn't know how he arrived, he didn't know where he came from if he's being honest; didn't know why he suddenly ended up in Westview. But the moment he saw Wanda, he just knew, just knew there was a family relation and that he was needed.

_ "Things have been going good recently, well for me at least. I'm pretty sure Vision hasn't been home for like three days now, or something? Guess they're going through a real rough patch right now, but it's nothing that can't be fixed. I'm sure Wanda enjoyed her time alone, and she's cuddled up with the kids on the couch as we speak." _

Peter had followed behind you, finally dressed and ready to leave. Wrapping his arms around you one more time before he left, he snuggled his nose against your neck "I'll miss you," he mumbled, the vibrations making you laugh. Pulling away you gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, "You'll see me later, you goof." he did it again, the smile that didn't feel real. Bidding him a sweet goodbye, you felt the gust of wind blow against your frame as he dashed out of the door and went to who knows where.

Sitting back on the couch, feet pushed onto the coffee table, you grabbed the remote and began channel surfing. Jumping at the sound of knocking on your door, you paused your show and slowly made your way to the door. The sound got more aggressive and repetitive as you approached the modern wood. Swinging it open with annoyance, that quickly faded away when you saw how worried and restless Wanda looked standing in front of you. 

"Where are they?" she breathed, her fingers fidgetting. You looked at her confused "Where is who?" you questioned, scared as her eyes seemed to quickly scope the downstairs of your house. Pushing past you, Wanda stomped into your house rushing to each room with urgency, "Whoa Wanda, hang on a minute, what's going on? Who are you looking for?"

"The boys, you never brought them home last night so I thought that maybe they had stayed over with you, but then you never brought them back and I thought- I thought.." her emotions got the better of her as she collapsed onto your couch, tears gushing from her eyes. Moving swiftly beside her, you tried your best to comfort her, hands rubbing soothing circles over her back. "Wanda I would never take the boys away from you, you're an excellent mother. Agnes actually looked after the boys last night when something...urgent came up. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, it completely slipped my mind." you began rambling, not daring to look at her.

How could you have been so foolish as to not tell the mother of her children that you had just given away her kids to someone else after promising to look after them. You were a horrible guardian, although part of you did blame Peter, but since he wasn't here to explain to his sister it was up to you.

"What?" Wanda heaved out, her fingers clutching into a claw-like grip. Standing up suddenly the couch beneath you disappeared causing you to fall to the floor. Staring up at Wanda like she was out of her mind, you shuffled backwards as she approached you "You gave away my kids to someone else?" her tone was venomous. 

"How dare you assume that was okay to do (Y/N)! You don't know what's best for them, they're my kids!" standing now, you kept close to the wall cautiously watching Wanda as she took confident steps towards you. This wasn't Wanda, her eyes were glowing red, hands twisting and contorting with power. With a sudden sway of her hand, you had been flung from the house, your back forcibly breaking through wood and plaster. Landing in the front garden covered in dust and dirt, you rubbed your aching muscles and heaved out air.

Wanda walked through the rubble, effortlessly reversing the crash, each bit of broken material seamlessly fixing itself as though nothing had happened. "Wanda," you warned, your frame was shaking and sore. She ignored you, the redness in her eyes growing more and more intense "I think you should leave." came her command, her fingers playing with the red magic in her hands. You were scared, more scared than you ever have been in your life. "It was a mistake to bring you here, I was dumb to think you could blend in without causing trouble. But I guess I was wrong." 

Wanda's magic moved towards you, the red serpents quickly suffocating you as you levitated into the air. Tilting her head, she sent you a devious smile "Goodbye." All you could feel was the air being knocked out of you as you flew through countless houses out into the middle of nowhere, passing by green fields and families. Feeling the hard impact of metal, the vice grip Wanda's magic had on you faded as you slid down to the pavement. Your breathing was ragged, coming out in harsh pants. 

Your hands couldn't support you, too busy aching from the amount of solid objects you easily sailed through. There was sound around you, voices that you couldn't quite recognise just yet, your hearing was still just a loud bell ringing in your ear. 

"(Y/N)?" you could barely make out, feeling the cold grip of a hand on your shoulder. Swaying your head upwards you caught the glimpse of red, eyes squinting harshly at your saviour. "(Y/N), can you hear me? How did you get here?" You felt your body being moved again, now sitting up against what you presumed was a vehicle. "Dude, isn't that your neighbour? They look messed up, what do you think happened to them?"

"I can only imagine it had something to do with Wanda, I dread to know what else she's doing while I'm away."

"I guess it's a good job we were stuck at this red light then, huh? Otherwise, they would have gone straight through that barrier."

"Perhaps, maybe going through there wouldn't have been so bad for them." 

"Well, they must have done something to piss Wanda off to get sent this far out."

Vision called out your name again, your throat hummed in response. "(Y/N)? If you can hear me then I'm going to try something, just relax!" he shouted like he was talking to someone with a hearing problem. He gently placed his fingers on both sides of your head, the infinity stone pressed into his head glowing brighter as he scavenged through your memories. Your face contorted, silent screams ripping out of you, "Are they meant to be doing that?" Darcy asked slightly worried, taking a few steps back in case anything were to happen. 

"Its- they're not from this world," Vision stated, his grip on your mind loosening, Darcy stared at him puzzled "So, like, what? Are they from a different planet or something?" Vision shook his head, his face now wincing in pain "No! Anoth-another reality, being here...it's causing them pain." He couldn't handle it anymore, forcing his fingers away from your head he let out laboured breaths. Standing from his crouched position next to you, he stumbled his was to Darcy, "I don't know how they got here, but I felt another, someone similar to them."

"So they didn't come here alone?"

"It doesn't seem like it, no."

"Do you know how they got here?" Darcy investigated, she started leaning against the cream paint job of their stolen van, internally groaning when she saw another flock of school kids crossing the street. Vision stood staring at your face "No, but it seems that they came here with their own free will. Maybe I can try something..." Vision muttered, slowly approaching your unconscious body. 

Pushing his fingers back to your temples, he tried to do a 'system restart' on your brain, forcing the muscle to awaken. Your eyes snapped wide open, memories flooding your brain faster than you could process them. Pulling away from Visions grip, you pushed yourself up against the van stumbling slightly. "Easy," Vision eased, his hands stretching out towards you, "(Y/N), it's me Vision. I'm not here to hurt you-"

"I remember," you muttered in disbelief, flexing your hands. Looking back up at the duo with a nervous but excited smile you screamed "I remember! Oh my god, I remember!" Darcy looked towards Vision, a witty smile gracing her lips "They seem to be taking it pretty well."

Vision scoffed at her remark, quickly approaching you "(Y/N), listen to me. Do you remember how you got here?" You stilled your sporadic movements, trying your hardest to keep your mind straight. "I-I was back at the mansion, we couldn't find Peter and I got worried. I remember talking to the professor about it but he couldn't find Peter either, no one could. I got angry and stormed off, I was in the garden and then I woke up in Westview." Vision and Darcy shared a look with each other, obviously, they had many questions, many that you could answer and some that provided to be more difficult. 

"Who's Peter?" Darcy asked, scratching at the chipped paint of the van, "I remember everyone that's in this show and I can promise you there was no Peter." You looked almost worried, you could have sworn you remember seeing Peter here. Although your memories of your fake life had suddenly become fuzzy when given the gift of reality. Realisation dawned on you, running to the door of the van you chastised the others to get in and drive. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's the big rush?" Darcy mocked, now perched behind the steering wheel. You had sat in the middle, comfortable between Vision and Darcy staring out through the front window. "If you think we can get back to Westview in a hurry, clearly you've missed the numerous amount of obstacles my wife has placed in front of us." As mentioned by Vision, you watched a flock of sheep and their farmer slowly walk pass giving you a brief tip of his hat.

"But I have to find Peter, and I have to find him  _ now _ ," you demanded, your patients was running thin. Darcy leaned back against the chair, hands idly playing with the rubber encased around the wheel, "You still never said who Peter was." Sighing, you confessed with eyes full of love "He's my boyfriend, been together for years. He suddenly disappeared someday, people said he was lost but I didn't believe them."

"And you're certain he's in Westview?" Vision asked, staring at the town in the distance, you shook your head "Absolutely, in fact, I'm pretty sure you've already met him." Visions head bowed down, a great look of pitty and guilt washed over him, "I need to get to my wife." he admitted, effortlessly floating up through the roof of the tin van. You and Darcy shared a look at each other then back up to the roof, "So I guess we'll see you there then?" she questioned.

Huffing back into her seat, she looked to you, "Don't suppose you have any hidden powers, huh?" you let out a boisterous laugh "Welll," you mused. Your hand lighting up a bright yellow, god you were thankful that when Vision restored your memory it also restored your mutation. You guessed you always had them but the memory of using them had vanished. Pushing yourself out of the door, you moved your hand in a circular motion creating a portal big enough to fit through. Darcy watched you as your body disappeared into the light, the portal closing almost immediately. Tapping her fingers against the wheel, she looked ahead muttering under her breath: "Great."


	5. Previously on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is going to be split into two since I wrote sing ding dang much for it. This chapter will be set in the past much like the premise of episode 8. However, it doesn't feature any spoilers. Enjoy!

Your fingers danced across the dials of your stereo, turning up the volume to drown out the constant yelling from downstairs. The scratching of your pencil distracted you from the mountain-sized amount of work you had to get through before school tomorrow. Math equations and quotes from Macbeth swamped your brain, your stomach nagging you to go eat some dinner before you starved. 

"It's my God damn life, Lydia! I don't need to listen to you!"

The sound of Stealers Wheel's  _ 'Stuck in the middle with you' _ blasting out through the small radio. The sound of your pencil moving across the flimsy paper becoming louder and louder much like the voices from downstairs. Scrunching your eyes shut, you took a moment to breath trying your best to ignore it all.

"How dare you abandon this family, Tom! After all I gave you! You want to run back to that...slut!"

"The only slut I see is standing right in front of me!"

_ "Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you, _

_ And I'm wondering what it is I should do. _

_ It's so hard to keep this smile from my face. _

_ Losing control and running all over the place." _

The volume got louder and louder as the night progressed, your hand aching from the homework. Worksheet after worksheet, a never-ending cycle of education. You could hear things being slammed and smashed, the pencil in your hand cracking under the pressure of your tight grip. You leaned back onto your bed, rocking in a fetal position as tears streaked down your cheeks; your mouth opening and closing in hushed whines.

"I wish I had never met you!"

"You wish you'd never met me? You'd still be working as a hooker without me, I gave you everything, you bitch!"

Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it.

_ "Trying to make some sense of it all _

_ But I see it makes no sense at all. _

_ Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor? _

_ I don't think that I can take anymore." _

The pencil had snapped in your grip, the splinters falling around your bed and over your crossed legs. The tears came rushing out like water from a broken dam, a gut-wrenching scream blaring out through your lips like a siren. Your body was illuminated by a yellow light, surrounding your form like a fire, spreading across your floor and through the crack in your door. You felt powerful; sad and confused but mostly powerful. The energy running through your body was phenomenal, invading your bloodstream like a disease. 

Then it stopped. Everything had stopped. The energy, the stress, the screaming from downstairs, all of it had stopped; the only noise coming from your radio. Peeking your eyes open, you surveyed the scene around you, the remnants of your pencil scattered across the bed along with countless worksheets around your room. A small black line of ash trailed out through your bedroom door, moving slowly from your bed you decided to follow it. 

"Mum? Dad?" you questioned, walking down the stairs barefoot. Walking into the living you gasped aloud, fresh tears building up in your eyes. The living room was a mess, tables had been thrown across the room, couches had been turned over. But more importantly, your parents were gone. A black ash ring circled where you assumed they had been standing, small drops of blood dotted around the area. Running as fast as you could to the phone in the kitchen, you dialled the nearest police station begging for help.

It had been a long night, so many questions and not enough answers. They had never suspected you at all, no not in the slightest. How could they? A teenage girl disposing of her parents without any evidence of being in the room in the first place. They did question the ash trail to your room, but it was a Friday night and these officers wanted nothing more than to get off of duty and head down to the cheapest bar. 

Time had ticked on slowly, the blanket they had given you began to itch your skin, irritating it until it burned red. You could hear a door open and footsteps but refused to look up, your unkempt hair hiding the sorrow in your eyes. "Leave us." came a voice, it was calm and soothing; nothing like the officers who questioned you. He pulled to a stop in front of you, deciding to push his chair closer to your own.

It was quiet at first, no one had spoken a single word. You could feel his eyes glaring at you, studying your slumped over form with sympathy. "It wasn't my fault," you muttered, your voice horse from hours of crying. The man seemed rather taken back by your accusation, steadying himself, he offered you a warming smile "I never said it was."

"I can feel it though, you're unsure about me. You think you know who I am, what I've been through, but you don't." You shuffled in the cold, metal chair; once again met by uncomfortable silence. The man sighed, his torso recoiling into the chair, "How did you know that?" You shrugged, finally taking a look at his face. He looked old but still young, long hippy hair and baggy clothing; what kind of officer was this guy?

"Just a feeling," you hummed out, fingers drumming along your thigh. The man let out a small laugh, briefly checking his watch, he made a move to leave. "I know who you are,  _ what _ you are. I could never begin to know how you feel, not now anyway." You looked away from him, turning your attention to the ticking clock hanging on the wall. "My name is Charles, Charles Xavier. I run a school not far from here for people like yourself-"

"People like me? You mean freaks."

"I mean people with extraordinary talents, don't hesitate to call me." he placed a small scathed card on the table, using his fingertips to slide it in your general direction. "I know you feel alone right now," he said, his hand resting on the doorknob, "But there are other people like you, some in the exact same situation as you."

"You saying I'm not special." you let out a brief laugh, teasing the man. Charles smiled at you, fondness shining brightly in his eyes, "You're more than special, (Y/N). Don't forget the offer still stands." and with that, he had left. You stared at the door for a few more minutes expecting him to come back to see if you had reached a decision, but he didn't. You pulled the card towards you with what little effort you had left, flopping back into the chair you studied the card expertly.

_ Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters _

It had taken you a few years to finally accept Charles' offer, too many years were spent soul searching and all that bullshit they tell teenagers who can just afford a plane ticket to Spain. When you did arrive at the school, you were taken back by the sheer size of it, a huge mansion out in the middle of nowhere; not creepy in the slightest.

You could vividly remember what Charles had looked like from your initial encounter, long hippy hair and baggy pants. However, time had clearly taken a toll on the both of you, the door opened to reveal a beast blue from his head to his toes. You were taken back, to say the least, trying to take a peek inside you looked around, "Did I...did I get the right place?"

"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters?" the man asked, his smile widening. You meekly nodded and with that, he opened the door wider, allowing you entrance. He led you through multiple corridors, down identical halls explaining who he was and the history of the school, sure it wasn't that exciting but you weren't about to yawn when the guy giving you the tour looked like he could kill you with his pinky.

"Ah, I see you took me up on my offer after all, huh?" Charles grinned from behind his desk, you nervously nodded at him; carefully observing Hank as he sealed the office doors shut from the eyes of the school. You went to go shake his hand, hoping he would meet you halfway; which he did. The wheels of his chair gleamed in the sunlight, your eyes betraying you as the solely focused on the contraption. 

"Oh, this?" he seemingly read your mind, his hand waving down to the wheelchair. "It was a freak accident, don't worry about it." he seemed so calm, just like the last time you had seen him. "Well, (Y/N). You came at the perfect time, we've just started our new school year which means you're only a few days behind. I'll have one of our students give you a better tour of the campus and an introduction to all of your classes." 

He circled around his desk, opening the door for you, "And If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." A girl had walked up to the office, hair as red as the devil himself, "You called, professor?" Charles hummed in response. "This is our new student, (Y/N), I'd like you to show them around, Jean. Possibly let them warm up to the others." Jean smiled at him then turned to you, even though her arms were full of books she still managed to offer a hand out to you. 

"Jean, nice to meet you." you reached out and shook her hand, "(Y/N"), nice to meet you too." maybe coming to this school wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Students here were all really nice, you had met Scott and the gang through Jean on that faithful first day. The atmosphere was light-hearted and bouncy, a total contrast to the dark and miserable life you had previously lived. Walking into the kitchen with Jean by your side, you twirled your fingers around and created a small portal for your hand to fit through. Pulling your hand back with a cold bottle of water from the fridge, the yellow sparks of the portal disappeared as soon as the bottle cap opened.

"You know you could be doing more with a power like that," Jean nagged, you wiped away the droplets of water that escaped your mouth with the back of your sleeve, side-eyeing her "Nu-uh, mutation not powers." you corrected. Jean let out an exasperated sigh, swinging her body to sit on a barstool stolen from a bar in the city. Picking at the lid, you smiled to yourself after the gust of wind passed by you and went straight to the cupboards. Turning around you saw Peter shuffling through the cupboards, dropping packets of food with little care.

"Ugh, do you always have to do this Peter? You don't even put them back in the right places!" Jean vexed, Peter looked over at the two of you with a smirk. Nudging Jean's arm, you sent Maximoff a wink "Oh lay off of him Jean, a growing boy like that needs substance." Peter blushed a faint crimson, brushing it off as a small flush. Going back to his mission, Peter continued to swipe through the remaining boxed foods until he gasped "AH-HA!"

Leaning against the counter with a twinkie in his hand and another in his mouth, he watched you and Jean staring at him in amusement. "What?" he shrugged, shoving another twinkie in his mouth. Standing up from your seated position next to Jean, you waltzed up to Peter with a devilish glint in your eyes. His cocky nature seemingly flattened by a boat-load of embarrassment, standing with only an inch between you, you plucked the end of the twinkie from his mouth and plopped it in your own. Smiling at him as you licked your lips, laughing to yourself when you saw his eyes follow your tongues movement, you stepped away.

"You should steal more of those, they're sweet...like you," you whispered, slinking away back to your room to revel in your small victory. Meanwhile, Peter was left standing in the kitchen, face flushed pink and mouth agape. Jean held a hand to her mouth, muffling her loud cackle, Peter's thoughts were very loud right now and all focusing on one thing: you.


	6. Previously on prt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Howdy everyone! This chapter is still set in the past and will be the last entry until the next episode of Wandavision comes out and effectively throws a spanner in the works. Until then I hope you enjoy!

"So, what happened to your parents?"

"Peter!"

"What? I'm curious!"

You whined, slouching on the edge of your bed before completely flopping your back onto the springy mattress. Peter dashed to sit next to you, his leg hitting yours as he layed down beside you. A moment of silence had taken over the fun atmosphere, it settled like a cool breeze but it felt suffocating after a while. Taking a deep breath you spoke, "It was a few years ago, dates are fuzzy, I wasn't really paying attention." Peter turned to look at you, he allowed himself to take in your form. Your hair curled and laying on the mattress, lifeless, your lips looked so kissable but he had to remember the conversation that was about to occur; it probably wasn't a good idea to kiss your crush when they're talking about their dead parents.

"They were fighting like always, my mum had found out my dad had been living another life; sleeping with a shit-load of women. Dad said she had no right to tell him what to do. And I had so much school work to get through, no one offered to help me so I had to do it by myself. It was just too much and I couldn't handle it anymore, something just...something just snapped inside of me. The next thing I know I'm glowing yellow and the yelling downstairs had got a lot more quiet. I sent them somewhere, I don't know where, I didn't even know I could do that."

A stray tear had slipped past your eye at the memory, Peter gently wiped the tear away with the tip of his finger. Looking over at him, he sent you a small smile "That sucks," he muttered. You let out a chocked laugh, grinning at him "Yeah," you hummed. Peter looked towards the ceiling of your room, it went quiet again but it was comfortable this time.

"My dad's Magneto." Peter stated, gaze never leaving the ceiling. You turned to him with wide eyes "What?" you questioned, shoving his arm "Dude no fair, I told you a real story." Peter laughed holding your arm down by his side "I  _ am _ telling you a real story, can't you see the family resemblance?" he then beamed a toothy smile. You couldn't help the cackle that pried itself out of your stomach and through your lips, Peter had never heard a sound so beautiful before. "You, Peter Maximoff, are a treat to be around."

-A year later-

You had been wandering the mansion for over an hour, following a trail of clues and riddles left by the silver-haired speedster himself. You joked with the idea in your head that the trail was pointless and led to a brick wall, knowing that wasn't out of possibility for Peter. Your fingers fiddled with the small slip of paper in your hands as your feet mindlessly took you from room to room. 

_ Our love blossomed like words on a page, a time where we acted so weird and strange. _

You couldn't help the small chuckle that left your lips, sure Peter had never been so enclined with poetry but you gave him an A for effort. Sliding open one of your old classroom doors, you strutted your way to one of the desks. Sitting there like time had stood perfectly still was a delicate red rose, a silver bow tied around its broken stem; there was no doubt in your mind that Peter had plucked it from some unsuspecting garden. 

Being in this room brought back so many memories, meeting Scott and Ororo for the first time, your first ever lesson at the school...meeting Peter for the first time. It was all awkward handshakes and distant stares, somehow evolving into a strong friendship, which then evolved into a lot more. Bringing the rose up to your nose, you smiled when you saw the next clue carefully wrapped and placed amongst the petals.

_ Go to the place where we eat, the place I hide my favourite treat. _

Giggling to yourself, you held the rose in a gentle grip and made your way to the kitchen. You gave a nod to the other teachers as you walked by, a mutual nod of trust was all you needed; all anyone needed, really. Shoving past a couple of loitering kids, which you reprimanded for not being in class, you dived into Peter's hidden stash of twinkies. 

"Once a hoarder always a hoarder," you mused, pushing away boxes and boxes of unopened twinkies. Standing on the tips of your toes you were able to see a small note taped to a singular twinkie, pulling it into the light, another smile graced your lips.

_ Even though we don't meet eye to eye, I trust this guy until the day I die. _

Puzzled, you read and re-read the little note. What did he mean  _ 'I trust this guy until the day I die.' _ ? Was that not meant to be you, considering this was in celebration of your one year anniversary together? 

_ 'Eye to eye' _

You had finally connected the dots, he was talking about Scott; of course he was. Rushing around the mansion to find the ruby-red boy, you found him by the training room with a bunch of other students just observing their work. Jogging up to him, Scott gave you a small wave and a tight smile "Hey (Y/N), can I help you with something?" You panted at him, clearly out of breath from running all over the place;  _ how does Peter do this? _ you thought to yourself.

"I believe you have something for me?" you asked, now bent over trying to regain your breath. Scott laughed reaching into a back pocket of his trousers, he pulled out a small shred of paper "Looking for this?"

"Yes, thank you!" you praised, snatching it from his hands praying that this would be the final note. Scott raised a brow at you "Not enjoying the riddles?" you shook your head at him "No, I am, it's just- I'm not as fast as Pete, I've been running around the mansion all day." Scott only laughed some more, the guy can be  _ so _ full of sympathy. Leaving the training room, you looked down at the clue in your hands:

_ The final stop is a place you know, a place where we've seen each other grow. It was the location for our first date, a place I knew where meeting you was fate. _

As if your love for Peter could get any worse he had to go and write something so lovey-dovey, and just for you too! Ignoring the pain in your legs, you sprinted to the lake outside of the mansion's doorstep. It had become a lot darker since you had started this around noon, you were definitely going to get revenge on the speedster for dragging your around the school all day. 

Reaching the lake, you saw a small picnic blanket resting on the ground along with an abundance of food. Small candles were littered around the blanket but none of them were lit,  _ maybe he forgot to light them _ you mused. You ventured over to the romantic set-up, looking around for any more notes or the location of your boyfriend.

"Peter? I'm here," you called out to the open space, waiting for the boy to zoom past you. But nothing. Walking further around you still couldn't find him "Peter! Peettterrr!" you dragged out. Nothing. Sighing you went back up the steps of the mansion to see if he was hiding in there, but when you came up empty you began to panic. "Jean!" you shouted rushing over to her, she had just stepped foot outside of Charles' office. Startled, she turned to you "Whoa, whoa (Y/N), where's the body?" she joked. 

You frowned at her, fingers tugging the ends of your hair "(Y/N), what's wrong?" she asked again, all joking aside. "It's Peter, I can't find him anywhere! What if something bad happened to him?" your voice started to tremble, nasty thoughts of his body lying on the ground flooded your mind. Jean placed a calming hand on your arm, "Breath (Y/N), I'm sure wherever he is he's fine."

"Can you please, just-"

"Sure, I'll do anything to help." You always loved that Jean was just able to read your mind to get an answer, sure some people found it intrusive but it came great for when you couldn't get the words out. Jean closed her eyes in an attempt to find Peter and put you at ease, her brows furrowed in frustration "I can't- I can't find him." she stuttered out. Tears began to dribble from your eyes, a small whine easing it's way past your lips. Jean opened her eyes again, guilt washing over her "Maybe I'm not strong enough to find him, I'm sure the professor can."

You slammed the doors to the professor's office wide open, the two occupants inside jumping at the loud noise. Hank and Charles glared at you, but it quickly lightened when they saw the state you were in "Professor, we can't find Peter. I've even tried finding his mind but I don't think I can reach him like you could." Jean stated, you weren't in any condition to talk at the moment. The professor leaned back in his chair, eyes connecting with Hanks for a brief moment, "Charles are you sure, the last time we used Cerebro it nearly killed you." Hank muttered, shielding away from your powerful gaze.

Shooing him away, Charles clearly said something to Hank because his face became solum. All four of you went down to Cerebro, Charles leading the group. You watched with your heart aching as Hank started up the machine, if Charles couldn't find Peter what chance did you have? You gazed in awe as the room lit up, hundreds and thousands of people blipping in and out as Charles went about his search for Peter.

It had felt like hours, but in reality mere minutes, before the machine was shut off. You all stood in silence, more tears slipping down your cheeks "Professor?" Jean whispered. He didn't turn back to look at you, instead, he turned to Hank "Increase the volume, Hank."

"But, Charles-"

"Just do it!"

The room lit up again, the dial on the contraption going wild. "More!" Charles shouted, eyes racking up every person he saw. Reluctantly, Hank increased the volume, sparks started flying out of the counter. Cerebro was coming apart, it couldn't handle the amount of power Charles was putting in. Before the room could erupt into flames, Hank pulled an emergency switch plunging the room into darkness. The emergency lights faded on, giving you a better look at the guilt-ridden look on the professor's face.

"(Y/N)," he meekly whispered, you stuttered backwards hitting the circular door. You knew that tone of voice, it was the same one all the policemen used on you the night your parents went missing. Loud cries emitted from you, your heart split into two. "(Y/N), I'm so sorry...I couldn't find him." Cries ripped through you, a yellow light glowing around your hands "We have to find him!" you screamed, anger rising.

Hank ran to hold you down, the room growing brighter and brighter due to the yellow flames burning from your fists. "(Y/N), listen to me!" Charles shouted, wheeling closer towards you with caution, "I may not have found him now, but I won't stop looking for him; I promise."

It had been a few days since Peter had gone missing, your nights had been sleepless while your days were filled with theories of how he disappeared. Rumours started to surface that he had left you and moved onto a new life, but that wasn't your Peter, he loved you with every bone in his body. Jean had been monitoring your thoughts, whether you knew about it or not, she was deeply worried for you; everyone was.

You had been called down to Hank's lab one afternoon, you had expected it to be about your moody behaviour around the mansion. However, when you arrived Charles and Hank were in deep conversation with one and another, both looking at some dumb graph on the computer screen. "Ah, (Y/N), it's good to see you awake before 4pm." Charles reflected, you glared at him unamused. Pushing some paperwork away you managed to make a little bit of space on Hank's workbench to sit on, "What am I here for anyway?" you moaned, heaving yourself up into a slouched position. 

Hank stared at the screen then back to you with a giddy look in his eyes, "Remember when Charles looked for Peter with Cerebro?" You rolled your eyes at the memory "Yeah and he couldn't find anything, so what?"

"Well, I may not have been able to find him (Y/N). But, I did sense him." Charles spoke, your head shot up, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Y-you- you what?" You stuttered, mouth agape. Hank stood aside explaining all the scientific details, pushing away from his desk you studied all the notes he had made. "We think he's safe, see here? These bars are his lifeline and this is his brain's wavelength."

"So you're able to see his health but we can't see him?"

"Correct...in a way," Hank muttered, going back over his data. Pushing up his glasses he began to theorise what might have happened, "It's a working theory but I believe with the data so far that perhaps Peter didn't just vanish; at least on his own accord. From the notes here and your eye witness account, (Y/N), it's safe to assume that Peter was possibly taken."

"Taken!" you screamed. Hank shrugged at you "It seems whoever took him was a mutant or has some form of powers."

"What kind of powers are we talking about here, Hank?" Charles requested, Hank looked around his lab pulling out a small notebook, flipping some pages he sighed a breath of relief. Both you and Charles shared a look, "Hank?" Charles asked again. "Oh, yes right, sorry." he stuttered, going back to his computer "I believe this person was able to possibly jump between realities, or at least that's what it seems like."

"So, Peter was taken by someone with magical powers who can jump between realities?" you questioned, Hank nervously smiled at you "Well, it's just a running theory." you nodded. "What do you suppose we do?" Charles asked, his fingers skimming the notebook pages. Hank fumbled around with a pen, something he did when he was nervous you noted, "I'm not sure, tech like that doesn't even come close to be able to create a dimension-hopping device. It could take months, even years for something like that to actually work."

"But we have to get him back, we can't just leave him there!" you shouted, frustration quickly building up inside of you. "We can't, until we can pinpoint Peter's location any attempt at rescuing him is useless."

"The professors right, (Y/N). We don't even know where 'there' is. Look, I'm doing everything I can-"

"And it's not enough Hank!" tears were now cascading down your cheeks, your chest heaved with hurried breaths. "Enough! (Y/N) leave the lab and go back to your dorm or outside, just anywhere that isn't here. Until you control your emotions you're not welcome here, do you understand me?"

"Yes, professor." you spit out.

You ran from the lab, throwing the doors open and never looking back. Your feet took you back beside the lake, the moment was meant to be happy. That night you were meant to be sat under the stars with the love of your life not wallowing in guilt about his absence. You once again felt the anger and grief build up inside you, all the pain of your parents and Peter hitting you like a truck. Too many emotions swirling their chaotic energy within you, too much everything. 

Everything was so loud, the trees swaying, the cricket chirping, the sound of your heartbreaking; it was all too loud! The space around you began lighting up, bright shades of yellow and white illuminating the lake's surface. Small portals started appearing over the grass and in the tree trunks, you were losing control.

_ I can't do this, I can't do this anymore, not without you. I need you Pete and I know you'll laugh and joke about this when you get back. I will get you back no matter what they say, I want you back, I need you back. I'm not living the rest of my life without you, how can I? How can I go on knowing that before you left will never compare with what happens now. Peter I need you, I need you... _

"I NEED YOU!" you screamed into the night sky, a huge portal forming beside you. It was glowing bright, blinding you from seeing whatever was inside. Your wavering breaths ran in sync with your hurried cries, distracting you from the portals tempting chants. Your eyes burned as you continued to stare into the portal, lungs heaving for air. Stepping through the portal with timid steps, you breathed in the fresh air of a suburban town. 

The grass beneath your feet felt fresh, the sky was a bright blue. The portal behind you slowly closed until it was non-existent, the yellow hue surrounding your fists dissipating into nothingness. All your anger and pain was gone, a memory that had been forgotten over time. A smile grew on your face, distracting those you may meet from the tear stains on your cheeks. Your hair was frizzy, clothes sparkling new. You felt like a new person. A new person with a new life ahead.


	7. Chapter 7: Series finale Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so some of us aren't that excited about Ralph in Wandavision, so I, amongst others, will be fixing that with fanfiction; yaaaay. So here is the next part of An ordinary life, I kind of struggled with this one I'm not going to lie, but I hope you all like it. There will most likely be one more part to this story, but don't worry I will absolutely be writing more Peter Maximoff in the future. Anyway, enjoy!

You had to find him, you were determined that you were going to get back to Westview and he would be sat there at home waiting for you. You'd walk in and he'd be laying across the couch with a controller in one hand and a beer can in the other, with this dumb smile across his face that you loved so much. He'd say "What took you so long, where ya been?" and you'd smile at him, perching next to him on that very couch and smile that very smile back at him, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

But that's not what happened when you came back to Westview. The bright colourful swirls of the portal danced and spiralled across the grass, your feet landing delicately on the front lawn of the Maximoff residents. Nothing had changed from your previous spout with Wanda, the sky was still blue, the air was still fresh. Stepping further out of the portal, you surveyed the area, everything was quiet and still. The portal closed behind you, the glow from your hands dissipating and returning to their regular colour. 

_ Where is he? _ you thought, eyes squinting as you ran to the Maximoff house in front of you. The door was wide open, never a good sign, pushing it further with the tap of your hand you poked your head into the spacious living room. Nothing. You quickly walked into the kitchen, then the bathroom and then the bedrooms upstairs; this wasn't good at all. Emerging back outside into the light, you heard rather than saw the commotion coming from Agnes' home.

You'd never liked Agnes, she was always too ' _ in-your-face _ ' and looming to enjoy; always giving off some weird vibes whenever you were near her. There were times when you wondered what was in that house of hers, maybe an abundance of cats or filled to the brim with plants. However, you were not expecting some creepy underground lair illuminated by purple vines. Your boots clacked against the stone slabs, hands trailing along the walls that chipped under your touch. What was this place? Where are Wanda and the boys? Who is Agnes really? But more importantly, where was Peter?

A rattling sound caught your ears, jumping in panic, you turned to the sound but saw nothing. Breathing deeply, you tried to focus "Calm down (Y/N), it's just a creepy basement in the middle of a suburban town; nothing scary about that." you joked. Another loud clang shook your bones, spinning to see the small tin roll along the floor, you released a breath "It's okay, was just a can." Walking over to the item, you picked it up and examined the scuffed up paint job.

" _ Salem Tuna: So good they had a trial for it!  _ What is this crap?" on the side you noted a cartoon tuna fish wearing a witch hat, a small laugh slipped past your lips. But the violent slam of the basement doors stole the laughter from you, dropping the can you raised your fists ready to fight your way out. A gust of wind surrounded you, goosebumps rising all over your skin, the candles that illuminated the lair were gone; your form submerged in total darkness. You could hear footsteps, they echoed around the space with precision, they were slow and calculated.

Hovering your palm in front of your face, the yellow glow gave you enough light to see a few meters in front of you. It all happened so fast though, one minute you're standing with a slight tremor in your spine the next you're face down on the floor in the darkness again. Swinging your head up, palm out like a torch, you scanned the surrounds as well as you could for the enemy. There it was again, a swift punch in the back and a kick to the leg, you stumbled forward; anger growing inside of you.

"I won't be made a fool of," you growled, you heard the darkness snicker at you. Waiting patiently like Logan had taught you, you find yourself able to catch this guy's quick steps. Feeling them close to you, a portal spawned beneath you immediately throwing them off guard, appearing beside them you sent them a swift kick to the gut in retaliation. The fleshbag beneath you had disappeared again, no doubt coming back to land another punch. You made a quick duck to the left, soon feeling the breeze of their fist glide past your cheekbone, swinging your elbow back you could feel the impact of their jaw.

Dropping to the ground, you swung your leg around tripping them over; they laned with a pained grunt. Creating a portal large enough to give life to the room, you stared at your assailant, a small gasp leaving your lips; "Peter." you whispered. He looked up at you confused, his eyes clouded over with anger, launching himself at you in defence. You both dived through the portal, the environment going past in a flash. The landing knocked you unconscious, the rough terrain of the concrete being the bed you landed on.

Waking up with a throbbing headache, something you hoped wouldn't happen again since breaking away from Wanda's control, you slowly blinked your eyes open. The room was dark, it's only light coming from the closed window, you could feel the plush material under your fingertips; bouncy and soft. Junk littered the floor and countertops, DVDs and game cases amongst the trash, "What the hell?" you groaned, moving to stand up. The pain in your head continued to race back and forth, your legs wobbling as they became jelly and victim to your headache, you collapsed back onto the couch wincing in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came his voice, it echoed through the room. You looked up, the natural sunlight half casting across his face as he emerged from the shadows; it looked like something from one of Pete's movies. "Ya hit ya head pretty hard back there," he noted, his fist lightly tapping the side of his head, "Peter? What are you doing? Where are we?" you questioned, this was still your Peter, right?

"This is my man-cave. A place to chillax, you know, when the missus is stirring up trouble." he mused, walking across the room to a blender. He started pouring in random ingredients, licking his finger when a drop of cream smeared across the rim of the jug. You continued to watch him, he seemed perfectly normal, well as normal as Peter could be. He sounded the same, looked the same, definitely loved the same, so why did he feel so different? You knew Peter was never a goody-two-shoes but he'd never join the dark side, so to say. Something was off.

"How long have you been trapped here?" you asked, slowly rising from your slouched position, head still banging like an all-night party. Peter looked at you with a smirk, head shaking as he turned back and started the blender. Same eyes, same smile, different hairstyle though; but you liked it enough. The room when quiet, the only sound was Peter messing with the jug in his hand as he trudged back over to the t.v "Pfffft,  _ trapped _ ? I ain't trapped babe, you are." he laughed. 

You took cautious steps towards him, watching as he fiddled with the stack of DVDs, "Is it Agnes? Is she doing this to you?" He ignored you, choosing to peruse the stack of plastic and film than talk to his partner in crime, you called his name again "She's a handful, okay? Sure as hell keeping your friends busy."

"They're not my friends," you admitted, wishing to rip that blue beanie off of his head and curl your finger through the blonde locks of his hair; okay, fine! You liked his new hairstyle, but you'd be caught dead before you told him that. He turned to you with an eyebrow raised, "Oh? So who are your friends then?"

"You." you whispered, lashes flickering as he looked you over. You could see the bob of his adam's apple, the sweat starting to form along his forehead, "I'm not your friend, I don't even know you." You frowned, hearing him say that did something to your heart, but your brain knew that it wasn't the real Peter talking to you. You just knew it. "You a fan of Seagal?" he asked, his back turned to you. You stood there in silence, thinking over your plan, how do you get back the  _ real  _ Peter?  _ Your _ Peter.

"You're right," you laughed, making the move to step closer to him, ultimately silencing any quips he had. You tugged the collar of his hoodie, fingers curling around the fabric as you brought him closer and closer to you. His body became rigid as he fought against you, but even he knew he couldn't hold his own against you. "You're not my friend, you're my boyfriend, you're my partner in crime, you're a member of the X-men, you're Eric's son, you're Scott's sworn enemy," you smiled, nose rubbing against his. 

"You're Peter Maximoff." you placed a light kiss on his lips, smiling like the devil when you felt him embrace the action. You pulled back, quietly chuckling to yourself when you saw the dopey smile on his face, cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment. He stepped away from you with a cough, his hands fidgeting in his pockets "Hey, don't try that again or I might have to do something mean." he teased. 

"Sure you will, speedy." he flicked his head up to you at the mention of the nickname. Your smile stilled, the room's atmosphere returning to the feeling of dreed "Peter, please tell me what happened? Who's doing this to you?" He looked back down to the crappy carpet, his footprints imprinted into the plush material. "I-I-"

The door to Peter's man-cave burst open, a girl with glowing purple eyes staring at you both in shock, "Whoa," you murmured in awe. Peter shook his head focusing on the intruder, sprinting over to her, Peter went in for a punch. The women blocked his attack with ease, delivering him a brief kick to the stomach, you watched as your mind-fucked boyfriend went flying across the room. The women glared at you, the purple in her eyes flaring, you threw your hands up "I'm not apart of this, he trapped me in here!" you surrendered. 

The woman's eyes seemed to dim down, going back to their regular colour. She held out a hand to you, unaware that you had even sat down you accepted, "You alright?" she asked. You nodded your head vigorously, hands wandering over her form "What about you? Are  _ YOU _ okay? You just broke through a door with glowing eyes!" She let out a small laugh, "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Well,  _ I'm _ (Y/N), nice to meet you..."

"Monica," she answered, shaking your hand. Groaning spilt you both apart, sharing a glance at your boyfriend laying on the couch, "What do we do about him?" Monica asked, prematurely cracking her knuckles, you outstretched your arm in front of her, "I'm not sure, all I do know is that he isn't acting like his regular self." The man-cave door slammed shut, making you both jump, turning around you saw Peter leaning against the now locked door. 

"Sorry, but can't have you guys ruining everything." he shrugged, you and Monica shared a look with each other, a mischievous glint sparkling in your eyes. Rubbing your palms together you looked forward to the beat-down, revenge for all the times he trounced you in training back at the mansion. Motioning for Peter to come nearer with a flick of your fingers, you beamed "Come and get it, Pete."

With enough said, Peter dashed towards you both. You easily threw a portal in front of you, his body disappeared for a brief moment then quickly reappeared behind Monica. Using just some of her strength she was able to flip Peter over her body and sent him to the floor with a powerful slam and a muffled groan. Placing her knee against his neck, her eyes raked his body "How is she controlling you?" she asked more to herself than anyone else. You coughed next to her, growing slightly uncomfortable with some random women sat on top of your boyfriend; although Peter didn't exactly help with those feelings.

"Meow, she's feisty." you groaned at him, yep your Peter was definitely still in there. Ignoring his flirting attempts, Monica's eyes began to glow again. Deep purples with bright sparks of yellow and gold encircled her irises, her concentration solely focused on the surfer-esque **** beads around his neck. You could see the fear in Peter's face as her hand neared his neck, your fingers twisting with nerves, if she was going to try something you were instantly ready. 

"Oh!" Peter yelped, the beaded necklace laying limply in Monica's clenched fist. His breathing became sporadic, panting harshly "Oh God!" he heaved out, his chest-beating up and down rapidly "Please, spare my life!" 

"Peter?" you whispered, rushing to his side you motioned Monica off of him. His gaze was set on Monica, fear shaking him to his very bones "Peter, look at me." you commanded, but your tone was light. His head slowly turned to you, his eyes became wide as he studied your face "(Y-Y/N)?" he stuttered out. You delicately placed both hands on each cheek, cushioning his face between your soft skin, a tear had slipped past your eye; crawling down the peachfuzz of your skin. "Uh-huh, it's me, Pete."

He didn't reply with words, instead he pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. His hand gripped to your waist in a claw-like grip, his face buried into your neck as salty tears dribbled down his cheeks "Oh God, I missed you so much." You hugged him back just as tightly, your hand flinging off his beanie and combing your fingers through his hair "I missed you too, Speedy." Peter pulled away first, his thumb wiping away the newer tears on your checks. His gaze travelled down to your lips, flicking between the (E/C) of your eyes and the red of lips. He gently brushed his own against yours, it was strange to see him so cautious about a kiss, you calmed his nerves by greatly responding. Your fingers tugged on his blonde locks, teeth nibbling his bottom lip, Peter released a small groan his hands gliding down to grip your waist again and pull you flush against him. 

This was your Peter, you finally had gotten him back. He was safe and in your arms, his favourite place if he was being honest. Now all that was left to do was fight some evil witch and save a town and then find a way back to your reality, nothing two X-men, two Avengers, one sword agent and two kids couldn't handle, right?


	8. Season Finale: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone that supported this series, it's been one of my most popular that I've ever written! I've also gained a lot more followers through this series, so again, thank you! To all of those who are new, I hope you stick around cause I am definitely not done writing about Peter. This chapter, I have to admit, is extremely long but I didn't want to have to break it up into two parts since technically this is part 2 to the previous chapter. Anyway, I tried to fit as much of the finale in this chapter as I could, so it might be a little chaotic and rushed. But, I hope you all like it and again thank you for the support. Enjoy!

"Are you guys done yet?" Monica asked, her arms crossed over her chest, a warming smile gracing her lips. You jerked apart from Peter, admittedly you did forget she was there, "Sorry," you muttered, flustered. Peter, who was still cuddled beside you, let out a snicker; refusing to meet your eyes and flushed cheeks. Monica strolled around the room and back to the exit, sighing a breath of relief when she easily pulled the door open "Now that we have Fietro on our side-"

"Peter," he interjected, arm lazily wrapped around your waist. Monica flinched at his somewhat harsh tone "Oh, right, sorry. Now that we have  _ Peter _ on our side, we're much better adept at taking down Agatha." You looked at her puzzled, sure she had the whole superhero thing going on and you applauded that you really did, but why would you want to get into another battle now that you already have Peter? In your opinion, the battle had already been won, Peter was back and you were going to get back to your reality; somehow.

"What do you mean? We're not going out there, we're going home," you spoke cautiously, your voice wavering with guilt and nerves. Monica stared at you, a glare was on the surface "You're- you're not going to help us? Help Wanda?" she laughed, albeit sarcastically. You shook your head, too embarrassed to even look at Monica now, instead opting to daze at your fidgeting fingers. "Look, I get that this is a problem, a big problem. But, I don't want to risk my life more than I already have. I only came to this reality to get Peter back and I've done that. What happens in your world is up to you and your superhero squad to solve, your world your problem." 

Monica looked as though she had been shot, eyes wide and mouth adjacent. Perplexed, she blinked a few times slowly coming to the realisation that you and Peter weren't going to help for the fight of Westview and it's residents. "Okay," she said after a while of staggering silence, "I get it, I do, I really do." 

"Monica," you pleaded, but she shunned you away. Sure, she understood why you were doing this but it still felt too selfish, risking civilian lives for your own; it wasn't what her mother had taught her. "I hope you make it back to your reality okay." and with that said she left the room, door left wide open. Peter moved beside you, fingers worming their way into your hold "(Y/N)," he whispered. You turned away from him, guilt burning through your bones "I don't want to hear it, Peter. I'm doing the right thing-"

"For who? Those innocent people? Wanda and her family?" he stood up, pacing around the room in a way to vent out his anger. You glared at him, tears blearing your vision "You know why I'm doing this, it has to be this way, Pete. We aren't from here, this isn't even our reality!" you yelled, at him. He turned to look at you, even though he was known for moving fast his movements now seemed so slow; cautious. "I may not be related to any of those people out there, but those kids, Wanda, Vision; they're my family. And right now, they need all the family they can get! So, I'm going out there and I'm going to help fight, no matter what happens to me."

"Peter, think about this-"

"I am thinking, (Y/N)! We're X-Men, it's our job to help people or maybe I missed the lesson where we can only save people from our world." he spat out, his eyes travelled over you one last time before he dashed out of the door. Scraps of paper and trash flittered around the room in his wake, gently settling around you like a circle of guilt or shame; a shame circle. "He just doesn't understand what it took to get here, to find him." you mumbled to yourself, your brain trying to justify your actions, "He doesn't understand what I felt, how lost I was without him."

You looked around the man-cave, a small picture frame caught your attention. Stumbling over to it, the silver metal glistened in the speckles of sunlight beaming into the room, the picture was of Peter and the twins.  _ Uncle Pete  _ you mused, the kids had the biggest smiles on their faces, probably the most fun they have had in their lives. Your attention shifted to Peter, his smile rivalling his nephews, he loved them as though he was a blood-relative; maybe in another life, they would have been. 

Your emotions were in turmoil right now, your brain swaying you to just grab Peter and leave this demonic town, but your heart told you to get your big-boy pants on and go help some people. It had often come down to this, the great war of the heart and the mind; the winner all determined on what kind of person you are. You were a good person, you're an X-men, an only child to your parents, a student at Xavier's school for the gifted, best friends with Jean and Kurt; you were a good person!

You walked over to the window, staring at all the copy-cat houses and freshly cut gardens. Suberbier seemed great at first, no memory of past trauma, a new wardrobe every day, only happy thoughts. Why did it have to end all so suddenly? Why did the barriers have to break down? Why did you have to come back to reality? In the distance, you could see the bright blasts of red and purple, downtown Westview most likely in quite the chaotic state at the moment. But somewhere down there was Peter, saving the twins and fighting with his family. Groaning, you summoned a portal to downtown, feet firmly buried into the burnt carpet in Peter's mancave. 

"C'mon (Y/N), you can do it. You're just going to battle an evil witch, nothing you can't handle." you mused, prepping yourself up, "Do it for Peter." was your mantra as you stepped through the yellow wavering light. 

It felt as though you had stumbled onto a war scene, concrete and debris flying all over the place, cracks in the road and pavements, tufts of grass littering the sidelines; it was a sight for sure. Over the loud sounds of blasters and screams, you could hear the sirens of the Sword agents rolling into the town with their bone-crushing cars. Finally noticing the barrier widening, you gasped and marvelled as the red hex stretched and contorted apart. 

"(Y/N), you made it!" you felt the grasp of his hands on your shoulder, the breeze that followed him swiftly hitting you in the face moments later. You smiled up at him, steadily taking one of his hands into your own "Sorry I was acting like such a bitch." your tone full of sorrow, gaze stuck to the floor. Peter lifted a finger to your chin, gently pushing so you were eye-level with him, "True, you were a bitch." he joked, earning a laugh from you "But, you're my bitch." he smiled. You leaned closer to him and pecked his lips, a way to end your dumb fight with a quick resolve. 

"Are you ready to fight for our family?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. You nodded your head "Our?"

"Uh, yeah? I'm the cool uncle, and every cool uncle needs another cool (Uncle/Aunt)." you beamed at him, gripping his hand in a tighter grip "I'd be honoured." Peter licked his lips, giving your hand a quick squeeze " Yeah, well, they'd be honoured to have you." Detaching his hand from yours, he began to stretch, shaking his arms and pulling back his legs in a speedy workout "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Where is everyone?" you asked, only hearing the chaos more than actually seeing it. "Erm, Wanda's fighting the scary witch over there-" he pointed closer to the town's centre, "Vision is fighting Vision in the sk-"

"What?"

"Trust me on this," he joked, "Anndd Billy and Tommy just joined the fight along with their cool Uncle Pete." You stood there in thought, although your time at the X-Men had shown you amazing and dangerous things, it had never prepared you for something like this. "Ay, Blinky? You in there?" he muttered, a hint of his New York accent shining though, you squinted up at him in shock "You haven't called me that since our first date," 

"What can I say? I was feeling nostalgic." he shrugged. "Speaking of nostalgic..." you mumbled, you layed your palm out flat entranced as the yellows and oranges of a portal danced into the air. The portal soon encased your whole body in light, blinding Peter from seeing what you were up to. The portal soon disappeared, finally allowing Peter to remove his hand from his eyes, the moment he did he let out a long, teasing whistle "Whew, where was  _ this _ outfit for Halloween?" he taunted. 

The dark, navy blues of your suit perfectly contrasted with the bright yellows, the dip in the material at your waist accentuated your hips. Your thighs led down to the tops of your black knee-high boots, giving you a bit of a height lift as well as making you look good; the large ' _ X _ ' stitched into the fabric on the left side of your chest. It was a slightly more updated look of Peter's old X-Men outfit and a definite upgrade from that flimsy Halloween costume you wore not so long back. "Oh, did I forget to mention?" you feigned innocence, "Hank updated all the X-Men suits while you were gone."

Peter crossed his arms with a pout on his lips, "That's unfair, when I asked him to upgrade the suits he told me because they " _ sucked _ " wasn't a good enough reason!" you let out a small laugh, patting his cheek in sympathy "C'mon, Speedy, we got a battle to win." you joked, walking towards Wanda. Peter waved his hands at you from behind, "How am I meant to fight when you're out here looking like  _ that _ !"

It was hard to fight a battle that you couldn't see, Wanda and Agatha had flown into the air leaving you, Peter and the twins on the ground. Like Peter had said, Vision was off fighting another version of himself, the twins had deemed him as ' _ Robo-dad vs Robo-drag _ ', you were certain Peter helped with the names. Speaking of, you four were huddled together glaring at the sword swat team that encircled you, there weapons subtly shaking in their hands. Before you could even begin to fight the agents Wanda dropped from the sky, seemingly she had distracted Agatha enough for her to get away, her ponytail swinging as she landed. 

Vision soon joined you, landing in a protective stance behind his children, the white vision floating ahead of you with menace in his robotical eyes. "Listen, boys," Vision huffed, "Your mother and I never really prepared you for this." Your palms began to spark; yellows, golds and oranges emitting from your skin. You could feel the energy of your portals flowing through you, the energy of your mutation running at full capacity. Wanda's shaky voice echoed through your mind, reminding you of something similar that Charles had once said to you on your very first mission: "But you were born for it."

Just like Peter, Vision turned to his white counterpart and launched at him at an unknown speed; although he lost the upper-hand when he was thrust into Westview's library. The Sword soldiers, that were pointing their cocked guns at you flew into the air, covered in a purple mist. "Same story, different century." Agatha stated, obviously toying with the men, you looked up towards the blue sky seeing Agatha in all her witch glory. You held onto the fact that you knew something was off about her, choosing to save the ' _ told you so _ ' for when the fight was said and done. 

Wanda glared at her, but you could see the shake of her hands, her fingertips slowly dissolving black. You stuttered closer to the boys, protecting them as though they were your own, hands still flared. "There'll always be torches and pitchforks for ladies like us, Wanda." Agatha beamed, throwing the men down to the ground with no remorse. "NO!" you shouted springing into action, you threw your portals beneath the men before they hit the ground, making sure to cast each returning portal closer to the ground before they became mush on the pavement. 

Wanda turned to you, they all did, Peter was the only one who knew how capable you were with your powers. He stood there with his arms crossed and a devilish smirk on his lips "That's my girl," he mused. Tommy and Billy looked amazed, hopeless smiles gracing their faces (aunt/uncle) (Y/N), that was so cool!" Tommy gleamed. You smiled in return, the tips of your lips wavering as you took in Wanda's frightened state. "Can you handle the military?" she asked, her accent thick. Peter nodded rapidly, wrapping his arms around the twin's shoulders "Handle? Pfft, we got this right boys?"

"Yeah!" they both cheered, Wanda looked over to you "Go on, we can handle it." she gave you a brief nod, a kiss to her sons' heads and flew off to fight Agatha in a one-on-one battle. Peter rolled his shoulders, eyes counting how many guys there were "Hey, do you remember that time back in DC?" he urged, his tone light. You looked over to him with a smile "You mean when we broke your dad out of prison?"

"Yeah, and there were those guys with the guns?" 

"Of course,"

"Whattaya say I teach Tommy here a few tricks?" he bragged, rubbing the top of Tommy's head. The boy mentioned beamed up at his uncle, "Really?" Peter shrugged pretending as though it wasn't a big deal, but you knew Peter inside and out, you knew he was absolutely ecstatic right now. "Yeah, sure, why not? Bonus points if you knock off their hats." he joked. And just like that, both boys were gone from your side and surrounding the Sword agents in a wind of fury and mischief.

They came back seconds later, time moving at its normal pace. The Sword agents dropped to the floor completely disarmed, only two agents hatless. Turning to Peter and Tommy, you examined their matching hats and wide smiles "You're gonna end up a kleptomaniac like your uncle," you said to Tommy, pulling the brim of the cap down his face. The two boys high-fived each other while you and Peter linked hands, the moment ruined by the loud slam of a car door. 

There he stood, Director Hayward, you'd heard very little of this man during your time in Westview. Only gaining little information from Vision and Darcy when you crashed into their circus van. He walked towards you all with anger in his steps, smoothly retrieving a gun from his side and aiming it at the kids. "No, no, no, stand down!" you heard Monica yell from the sidelines, hand outstretched as she rushed towards you. The moment the bullets left the gun you spawned a massive portal to shield you, the bullets slipped through the white light with ease. Sighing, you turned back to the group with a hopeful smile, the gun fired one more time; you weren't ready. 

It was too sudden, there was no way you were capable of spawning a portal that fast, hell even Peter didn't see it until it was a few inches from your head. You faced the bullet, blinking as it floated in the air surrounded by blue energy. Glancing to your right, you saw Billy with his hand in the air and a look of accomplishment on his face. Dropping the bullet, landing with a ding on the ground, you turned and embraced the boy in a deep hug "Thanks, Bil." 

"No problem," he hummed back, gripping you as tight as he could. Peter rubbed Billy's hair, similar to Tommy he quickly swatted his hand away, "Nice tricks, kid." Billy's eyes shined bright "Thanks, I like yours too." he complimented. Monica had sprinted over to you, checking for any injuries "Are you guys okay?" 

"A-okay, Captain." You gave her a thumbs up, weakly smiling at her. Spawning so many portals in a short amount of time was draining you, eyelids barely open at this point. Screeching tires woke you up real quick, Hayward manically reversed his car for a slick get-away, but you remembered he's the villain, he doesn't get a speedy get-away. The car, seeming as though it was going to escape, got absolutely crushed by that all too familiar circus truck, Darcy cheering behind the wheel. The moment the impact occurred, you and the boys flinched as the metal crushed and crunched under the pressure. 

"Have fun in prison!" Darcy smirked from behind the driver's wheel, Monica ran up to her pulling harshly on the car door until it gave out. "What an entrance," she joked, Darcy stumbled out of the truck "Yeaaah, remind me the next time I crash a car, to jump out before impact." she moaned, gripping her back. "Darcy, you finally made it!" you squealed running up to her, her eyes were solely-focused on your uniform "Wow, didn't know that portal you went through earlier had a wardrobe in it." 

"Hey, Blinky! You might wanna check this out!" you heard Peter shout. Running over to him, you saw Vision besides his children, all of them looking up towards the sky. "What is it?" you questioned, Peter took your chin between his fingers and aimed it at the two witches fighting, the whole time his attention never dropping from them. Vision shot up into the sky, his main goal was to help his wife, your hand slowly intertwined with Peter's as the nerves kicked in. Vision collided with a red barrier Wanda had created, blocking him from helping with the fight "Wanda, what are you doing!" he roared. The clouds had started to roll in, covering the two women up above, Vision had floated back down immediately going to comfort his kids. 

You squeed Peter's hand again, your lip between your teeth as you heard the clouds thunder and bang red and purple hues. It had all too suddenly stopped, Peter's hand now squeezing yours with the same intensity as you to him. The clouds had parted allowing you and the other spectators to witness Wanda's demise, she was floating in the air doing nothing to stop Agatha. "Mom!" the boys screamed, Vision soon turned them away from the action, his eyes landed on you. You could see the pain and fear clear as day, you could feel it too. 

The purple light had begun to fade, only red illuminating the sky, burning your eyes as you continued to stare at it with worry. The red waves of light got brighter and brighter, soon engulfing the whole sky, the sides of the hex irradiating with strange symbols "What are those?" you asked. Peter flicked his gaze from the symbols to you, with a layed back shrug he replied "Ruins," as though it had been the most simplest answer in the world. Suddenly Wanda's body began to move, the red of her magic surrounding her. It reminded you of Jean when she had her ' _ episode _ ' a few years ago, the way her powers surrounded and protected her. 

Shaking your head and returning to the battle, you noted that the clouds had returned to their regular white and fluffy selves, the sky no longer purple but blue. Wanda floated down from the sky with Agatha's unconscious body levitating behind her. You watched them converse from afar, feet stuck to the concrete from fear. "So what now? You just gonna lock me up somewhere?" Agatha blurted out, gaze looked onto the ground in defeat. You couldn't hear what Wanda was saying, her voice too quiet compared to Agatha's, but from her facial expressions alone you could tell she wasn't going to enjoy whatever punishment Wanda had cooked up.

As soon as Agatha was here, she was gone. Replaced by her role as a nosy neighbour, a role you supposed she was meant to play. She beamed up at Wanda, her sight landing on the family behind her "Hiya, hun. Say that's some kinda getup you're wearing. Did I leave the oven on, or is that just you, hot stuff?" 

You shivered, catching Peter's attention "What's up, babe?" you begged your eyes to look away from Agatha, or Agnes now you guessed, "Nothing, it's just- feels weird to see her like  _ that _ when we know what she's done, what she's capable of." Peter nodded in agreement, "Yeah I get that, but hey, on the bright side she can't do any magic now." You looked back at her, still uneasy when she beamed that white, gleaming smile at you "Yeah, I guess so."

"Speaking of magic, how do you think we're gonna get home?" he asked, feet shuffling beside you. You shrugged your shoulders in defeat "I'm not sure, when I came here it was because I was thinking of you and I felt scared. How about you, how did you get here?"

"I don't man, details are fuzzy. One minute I'm writing riddles the next I'm at some chick's door saying she's my sister." Peter paused for a moment, realisation dawning on him "Oh man! The picnic, our anniversary! I missed it, goddammit." he cursed. You patted him on the back, a sympathetic smile gracing your lips "Hey, it was okay, I mean except for the part where you got kidnapped by an interdimensional witch."

"Yeah, I hate when that happens." Peter joked, "It was nice though, the riddles and stuff; didn't know you had it in you if I'm being honest." Peter let out a long gasp, hand placed over his heart in offence " _ Didn't have it in me _ ? Babe, I am like, the most romantic person I have ever met."

"You too did good today," Monica stated, walking up to you both, effectively cutting off the conversation. You smiled at her "Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself." Monica bowed her head in embarrassment,  _ I guess she doesn't know how to take a compliment  _ you thought. Monica stepped aside to reveal a man in a swanky suit, "This is Detective Jimmy Woo, he's going to help get you guys home." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I can't believe you're from a different reality, what's it like?" Jimmy asked, you could tell this guy had a thing for superheroes just from his bouncy manner. "Well, where we come from the sky is always yellow and the trees are purple." Peter tricked, he was trying ever so hard not to laugh. Even though Monica could easily see through the blatant lie, you couldn't say the same for Jimmy; the guy looked absolutely enthralled by it. 

"Noo." he moaned, eyes wide with wonder. Peter nodded his head, "Yep, and get this, MTV in our reality is called VTM." he dragged out, wigging his fingers for added effect. "Woah, really?" Jimmy gasped, Peter couldn't hold it anymore and began sprouting with laughter, he leaned heavily against you so he didn't fall to the ground in fits. Jimmy's child-like smile dropped into a frown, one you saw all too much of when with Logan, "Sorry about him," you grinned indicating to Peter, "He's an idiot."

"Hey!"

Jimmy coughed, pulling the tie around his neck straighter, his face serious "Oh, well we have plenty of those in this reality, but if you would like to follow me I'm sure we have a  _ certain sorcerer _ who can take you back to your  _ yellow-skied _ reality." he mused, walking off towards a Sword van. You turned to Monica before you left, "Are you coming with us? You know, final goodbyes and all." she shook her head, "Can't, not my reality not my problem."

"Oh," you gasped, quickly rambling for an apology before she cut you off "I'm kidding," she teased, a smile on her lips. You internally sighed at that, you'd be dammed if you upset anyone before you left, "See you soon Captain, it was an honour to fight beside you."

"honours all mine," you shook hands with her, briefly catching the flash of purple in her eyes. Stepping away you joined Peter in saying goodbye to the Vision family. The boys were crushed against their uncle, never wanting to say goodbye and let him go. "Please don't leave Uncle Pete, who's gonna tell us awesome stories and sneak us candy at night!"

"You did what?" Wanda demanded, eyes flickering red. Peter, who was slightly afraid, smiled nervously at Wanda and Vision. He pulled the twins close to him and whispered "That was meant to stay between us you little rats," 

You stretched your hand out to Vision, he happily returned the gesture "In another life," he joyed, "In another life." you repeated. Wanda encased you with her arms, pulling you flush against her chest "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes clouding over with fresh tears. Pulling away you wiped her cheeks the best you could "Woah, hey, hey, hey, slow down the waterworks. I want to thank you, Wanda, you let me stay here knowing I was a stranger just so I could be with Peter."

"You wouldn't have had to come if I didn't take him from you in the first place." she deadpanned, giving her arm a squeeze you continued to smile at her "I don't blame you, I'd do anything to bring my parents back." She pulled you back into another hug, full of love and guilt, "Thank you." she whispered this time. 

"Hey, you ready to go?" Peter proposed, you looked at him and nodded slowly "Yeah, I'm ready." you connected your hand with his, watching as his fingers danced over your own. "Hey, you know something?" Peter asked after a few minutes of silence, "What?" you replied pulling on the van door. "We never did meet Agatha's husband, what was his name again?"

"Ralph, I think?"

"Pfft, that's a dumb name. Imagine being called Ralph."


End file.
